nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Lenetia
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:beige;" | National Motto: Liberty, Justice, Solidarity Anthem: The Patriotic Hymn |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Capital || Petersborough |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Largest City || Petersborough |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Official Language || English (de facto) |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Government Type || Presidential republic |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Ideology || Liberal democracy |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | President || David Tilbrook |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Premier || Christopher Holland |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Legislature || National Assembly |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Population - Total || - 38,000,000 |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | GDP - Total - Per Capita || 2008 estimate - 791,044,598,474 € - 20,816 € |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Foundation || June 18th, 1930 |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Area || 441,694 km² |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Currency || Lenetian Dollar (L$) |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Date format || mm/dd/yyyy |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Internet domain || .le |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Calling code || +17 |} Lenetia, officially the''' Republic of Lenetia,' is a country in' north-west Europe, occupying whole portion of an island west of Breotonia. The Lenetian mainland is composed of a two islands; one is Lenetia Island and the other is Oakley Island. The country shares sea borders with Breotonia to the east. The size of whole country is at 441,694 km². The nation is made of English majority with other minor ethnic groups. The significant ethnicities among them are Dutch people, who are descendents of migrated workers in 19th century. The country's politics is based on the framework of liberal democracy. Universal suffrage was introduced in 1937 and now every people in Lenetia over age 21 are eligible for vote. President represents the country as Head of State and Head of Government. Lenetian economy achieved a great success in the 20th century. However, a rapid growth in economy gave rise to weak social welfare, economic expedients. The country's government is trying to turn those side effects into good status. As an unitary state, Lenetia has eighteen states and one capital district (Petersborough). History Geography Government and Politics At the national level, politics of Lenetia take place within the framework of unitary presidential republic. The '''President '''is the head of state and head of government. The position is elected through direct election by the people in Lenetia. The term of presidency is four years. President can run for re-election for one time; no third terms accepted. President is also commander-in-chief of armed forces. He/she is assisted by the Premier, who is appointed by the president with an approval from National Assembly, and the cabinet (called State Council). The '''State Council is function as the cabinet. State Council is made up of the president, premier and the cabinet ministers. State Council is exist for deliberate policy making through the consultation. However, it does not make final decision on policy; President makes final decision in policy. The National Assembly '''is the legislature of government. The National Assembly is an unicameral body comprised of 260 members. Most members of the National Assembly are directly elected from the single-member constituencies in all over the country. The members of the National Assembly serve for four years; in the event that a member is unable to complete his or her term, a by-election is held. The National Assembly is charged with deliberating and passing legislation, auditing the budget and administrative procedures, ratifying treaties, and approving state appointments. In addition, it has the power to impeach or recommend the removal of high officials. Administrative Divisions In Lenetia, there are fourteen administrative divisions (thirteen states and one capital district). Political Parties As a fully-functioning democracy, Lenetia has a right to form a political faction. This right is protected by the Constitution and related laws. Currently, there are five political parties represented in the National Assembly. Those five political parties are dominant national and local politics. * '''National Republican Party (fiscal conservatism, social conservatism) *'Union for Solidarity' (fiscal conservatism, social conservatism, Lenetian nationalism) *'Liberal Citizen Party' (libertarianism, social liberalism) *'Social Reform Party' (social democracy, third way, economic liberalism) *'Democratic Socialist Party' (socialism, state capitalism, labor unionism) Economy Society Category:Nations